New Year's Kisses
by ughcharina
Summary: What a great way to spend the New Year with a game of Spin the Bottle! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen And a surprise couple! AU New Year fanfic. Welcome to 2011!


OMG! It's almost 2011, well where I live (it's about 3 hours away…) o.0 I couldn't help it. I just had to post something before 2010 was over. *sad face* 2010 was a really good year. Hopefully 2011 is even better!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and the story.

Now onto the story!

* * *

**New Year's Kisses**

**ooo**

_What a great time to play spin the bottle before the new year comes!_

**ooo**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Everyone was at the Uchiha Manor for the annual New Year's party. I know what you're thinking, 'Why at the Uchiha Manor? Sasuke doesn't like parties.' Well, every year, the group holds the party at each other's houses to make it fair. This year, despite the Uchiha's refusal, it was held at his house.

Even though the manor was huge, it was held in his family room. (In the story, it's in AU, so the Uchiha massacre never happened. His family was away, so he was left behind.) The food table took up one side of the large room, decorations were hung up, (courtesy of his mom) there were video games and game consoles, a couch on the back wall, and the flat screen t.v. turned on to the Ball Drop. (I know that already happened, but I got the idea while it was happening.)

The tweens were talking and chatting with each other, eating most of the food supply, (Choji) or just idly standing around. So, technically, everyone was bored, waiting for the New Year to come.

Naruto was chugging down some ramen Hinata brought for the food. "Wow, Hinata, I didn't know you could cook! This is really good!" he said, getting some more from the table. Hinata followed. She now acquired a really dark blush on her face.

"O-Oh tha-thank y-you, Naruto," she managed to stammer out, playing with her fingers.

Ino and Sakura were striking up a conversation about their life and…..boys they like. Sakura found out that Ino got over Sasuke (much to her relief) and started to like Shikamaru, even though it didn't seem like it. Sakura still liked Sasuke, but not sure if he liked her back. She was hoping that in the new year, he would start to like her back.

TenTen and Temari were arguing about whose New Year's resolution was better. It went a little like this:

"Well, I have more things to change than you!" TenTen spat.

"So? Mine have deeper meaning to it!" Temari countered.

"Mine to too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Neji rubbed his temples. _'Ugh. When will they ever stop arguing! They always start arguing over nothing!' _"I wish I didn't come. But TenTen wants me to go," he muttered under his breath. He started to stare into space.

Shikamaru was standing up, thinking how troublesome this is. He was deep in thought until Choji went up to him. "Hey, Shikamaru! You want some food?" he asked, offering him a hot dog.

"Nah, I'm good," he lazily said, looking over to the other side of the room. _'Man, he should make eating less his new year resolution. Troublesome,' _he thought.

Over at the food table, Kiba told Naruto he couldn't survive not eating ramen. Naruto was offended, and told, more like yelled, him that he could and wouldn't eat ramen starting now. Kiba smirked, counting down until he would surrender.

3,

2,

1-

"NOOO! RAMEN!" Naruto snapped, taking the whole bowl of ramen and stuffing his face into it. Kiba smirked and walked away. Sasuke saw the whole thing and smirked as well. _'Dobe,' _he thought, while shaking his head.

**Ooo**

Everyone soon became bored.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?" Naruto shouted/asked.

Slience.

A few minutes passed, until Ino's head shot up.

"How can I forget!" she yelled, running to the couch and rummaging through her bag.

Everyone looked confused. What did she bring this time? She had a looong history of bringing bizarre stuff with her, but always seemed to bring the group of tweens out of boredom.

"Aha! I got it!" Ino squealed, taking an empty bottle of diet coke out of her bag.

The boys looked very confused, but the girl got the clue.

"Hey, Ino, where'd you get the bottle?" Temari asked.

"I was drinking it the way here," Ino replied.

Sakura said, "Really, Ino?"

"Well, we're bored. C'mon just one last game before the year ends!" Ino sort of begged.

"Okay! What the hell are we doing!" Kiba yelled. The the other males nodded.

"Easy, we're playing spin the bottle, but with a twist," Ino stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The boys groaned. Most of them said no. The only one who agreed was Naruto.

"I didn't tell you the twist yet," Ino pouted. The guys listened. "The person you land on is the one you kiss at the end of the Ball Drop. Got it?"

Kiba and Choji joined in, but still unsure, but Sasuke and Neji refused.

"AWWH! IS NEJI AND SASUKE CHICKEN!" Naurto yelled, while dancing around the room while making chicken noises. Their eyes were twitching.

"I'm joining," Sasuke growled, giving in.

"Me too," Neji stated.

"Good! Let's start!" Sakura said, sitting down in the empty space of the room. Everyone followed suit. They formed a big circle, the bottle in the middle.

"Oh, wait! Before we start, I need to tell you something! When the ball drops, the kisses go in order. So when the person spins the bottle, and it lands on someone, they are the first people to kiss," Ino said.

The room was filled with 'Okay!', 'Whatever', or just a nod.

"So who wants to start?" Temari asked, clearly not wanting to go first.

"I will!" Sakura exclaimed, spinning the bottle. _'I hope I get Sasuke…'_ she thought, while sighing. _'But it could land on anyone.'_ She was eyeing the bottle, as it was slowing down landing on…..Sasuke.

Her eyes widen. _'Woooaaahh….I get to kiss Sasuke….Wait. I get to kiss him? Me? YESSSS!' _she thought, while smiling, and looking at Sasuke. He smirked. _'Sakura, huh? This is going to be interesting," _Sasuke thought.

"Who's next?"

"Hn. I'll go," Sasuke said, grabbing the bottle. He surprised everyone, but they just shrugged.

The bottle was spinning…..and spinning….until it stopped on…..Sakura.

She blushed.

"Wow, what the chances of that happening, huh?" Naruto said.

"Okaaay…next person?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome. I'll go," the lazy, pineapple-headed tween said.

He grabbed the bottle, and lazily spun it.

'_Please land on me!'_ Ino thought and crossed her fingers behind her back.

It came to a haul. The bottle stopped on a blonde, blue-eyed girl.

The said girl grinned. "Troublesome," Shikamaru said, lying down.

"Me next!" Ino exclaimed.

Guess who that landed on? If you guessed on Shikamaru, you got that right!

As the night wore on, and the time grew nearer to the Ball Drop, everyone else got a turn to spin the bottle.

Naruto got Hinata, and she was red in the face. She was really red, that she fainted. While everyone was trying to wake her up and see if she was okay, Naruto was being cussed out by Neji, who was scolding him for making his cousin faint. When she finally woke up, she went next. She got Naruto, and….she fainted…again.

Anyways, TenTen spun, and it was about to land on Kiba, but Choji, who was sitting right next to him sneezed and the power of his sneeze made the bottle to land on Neji instead. TenTen was relieved. There was nothing wrong with Kiba, but she sorta like Neji, though she says that she only likes him as a friend. Neji went next, and landed on Temari. TenTen's face dropped. Temari saw that her friend's face sadden and purposely bent over and wacked the bottle to land on TenTen. Temari said that her hand slipped and winked at TenTen. She would thank her later.

The remaining people were Kiba, Temari, and Choji. Temari unwillingly spun the bottle. She didn't want to kiss the both of them, but there was a chance to kiss someone else. But then she would feel bad for stealing someone's man. She sighed, and the bottle landed on Kiba. She had to kiss dog boy. _'Great,'_ she thought sarcastically. He went next, and it landed on her. _'So, she's my kiss for the night, huh? Cool, I guess,' _Kiba thought.

Choji was the only one else, and the rest were taken, but he spun the bottle anyway. The bottle kept spinning,

and spinning,

and spinning,

and spinning,

…until it stopped. Everyone's eyes widened. Choji was really happy. Like, really happy. Who did he land on? Well, he didn't exactly land on a _person_, but on a plate of ribs. How? Because there was a gap between Temari and Kiba, who scooted away from eachother, even though they had to kiss each other, and when he spun the coke bottle, it landed right smack of the middle of the gap, pointing to the ribs. Choji couldn't wait.

As the game came to an end, the time was winding down. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the television screen.

"Look guys! They're counting down! Get ready for your New Year's kisses! Sakura and Sasuke, get ready! You're up first when the ball drops!" Ino yelled while the rest of the group, yes even Neji , started to count down to the New Year.

"Ten!"

_Sakura applied some lip gloss,cherry-flavored, to be exact._

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

_Sasuke made his way to Sakura, and stood right in front to her._

"Six!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

_Sasuke stepped at little closer. Sakura blushed._

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"ZEROOO!"

Sasuke took his hand and swiftly put it around her waist in one movement, and crashed his lips over hers. Sakura was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck. Everyone hooted and shouted for the New Year and about the couple. They were running out of air, and broke after 30 seconds. She was a bright red and he smirked, and put his arm around her. _'That was better than I thought it would be!' _Sakura thought, hugging Sasuke close. "Your turn Ino," Sakura said, smirking.

Ino glared at Sakura and stood up. Shikamaru followed after her. They both stood in front of each other, like Sasuke and Sakura did. The two looked at each other. "Soo…how do we do- mmphh!" Ino wasn't able to finish her sentence when Shikamaru put his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks. Ino was quick to respond and kissed him with equal force, cupping his cheeks too. The girls 'awwed'. They pulled away after 40 seconds. "Troublesome woman," he whispered. She would usually get mad at this, but accepted the nickname, just this once.

Naruto and Hinata were next. They both stepped up, and faced each other. Hinata was looking at him, while playing with her fingers. "Uhhh…Hinata-" Naruto was surprised, she made the move and kissed him. _'Woah, she's a great kisser,' _he thought, while deepening the kiss. They broke after 25 seconds. It was short, yeah, but to them, it was eternity. She was giggling. He just smiled. "Your turn, Neji," Hinata said.

Neji sighed, got up, and helped TenTen up her feet. When she got up, he instantly kissed her. She was taken aback by this, and stumbled back, but Neji caught her, never breaking the kiss. She was kissing him back. He pulled her closer, as she did the same. They didn't stop until 45 seconds. TenTen had a wild smile on her face. Neji smirked.

Temari and Kiba were next. She rolled her eyes and got up. He did the same. "Let's just get this over with, got it Kiba?" Temari said, facing him slightly. "Sure, whatever," he said back. He put his arms around her waist and they both leaned forward, until their lips were touching. She surprisingly put her arms around his neck. Hell, Kiba even moved his hands to her ass, and they didn't seem to care. They stopped after 50 seconds, breaking the record, even though they didn't want to kiss each other.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Choji exclaimed, as he ran to the plate of ribs, kissing them before eating them. They all sweat-dropped.

**Ooo**

The party ended, and the New Year came. They cleaned up the room, and left the Uchiha Manor, as a group. They were walking each other home, laughing, cuddling, talking, blowing those sound makers, and eating (Choji). The first house they past was TenTen's. They all said goodbye, and Neji kissed her and hugged her before she went inside. They left her house and walked a few blocks to Neji and Hinata's house. Naruto quickly kissed her cheek and ran before Neji could do any harm. They said goodbye. Neji grumbled to himself and closed the door behind him.

Sakura's house was next. Sasuke kissed her fully on the lips and said goodbye himself, and made sure she got in her house safely. The rest said their goodbyes. Sasuke ran back to his house. Temari's was next. She kissed Kiba and went inside, leaving him shocked and dazed as he walked to his house, 2 houses away.

The remaining people went to their respected homes, not before Shikamaru and Ino made out outside her house, and went to bed thinking this was the best New Year's ever.

**End of story.**

* * *

Happy New Years! I finished at 11:59!

**Edit: **Okay, I didn't want to say this, because of the time crunch (which means that I wanted to finish the story before 12) but now I am. KibaTema? Yeah. I used that couple...but it was either Kiba or Choji sooo...besides I sorta like that couple...Oh yea, I also fixed a couple mistakes and added some things...but it's mostly the same...[=

R&R

**~Just A N3rd**


End file.
